


94˚F

by nikuy



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Dubious Consent, Implied Consent, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikuy/pseuds/nikuy
Summary: Dilan dan Rangga bertemu di linimasa yang sama sebagai dosen dan mahasiswanya. Ini adalah adegan yang diambil di hari terpanas sepanjang tahun.





	94˚F

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grup Kapal Lokal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Grup+Kapal+Lokal).



> Sudah lama pengen nulis dengan AU seperti ini, di mana Dilan dan Rangga ketemu di linimasa yang sama, tapi karena Dilan kelas 2 SMA di tahun 1990 sementara Rangga di tahun 2002, jadilah Dilan yang berusia 32 tahun dan anggap saja Rangganya usia 19 jalan ke 20. 
> 
> Pengen ngulik lebih dalem, tapi yang paling gampang ditulis malah ininya. Ya, maaf lahir batin aja. Semoga menikmati.

Napas mereka menderu dalam pagutan lidah, bibir menyatu. Tangan-tangan menarik-narik pakaian satu sama lain penuh rindu, logika melayang bersamaan dengan suhu tubuh yang membubung. Dia hanya melihat gelap, merasa nikmat, emosi meluap. Sudah lama ini semestinya terjadi, tapi tidak seharusnya terjadi. Ada rasa takut dan sesal yang tertimbun oleh birahi dan apa yang ia pikir adalah cinta, _chemistry_. Jemari kokoh merambati dadanya yang terbusung, melepaskan satu per satu kancing yang terkait tanpa melepas cumbuan. Dia bertindak layaknya pecinta ulung, membuat lelaki yang lebih tua merasa tidak berdaya, miskin pengalaman. Padahal, berdekade menimba ilmu lah yang membuat hal ini menjadi terlarang.

 

Seketika ia direbahkan di atas meja, ketika itu pula ciuman mereka buyar. Bibirnya yang merekah merah delima mengilat dan basah mengundang pemuda yang bertubuh bongsor untuk menyelaminya lagi, tapi ia memilih untuk membuka celana lelaki itu.

 

Kala itu pula pria yang lebih tua melayangkan pandangannya ke langit-langit, mengatur napasnya yang sudah dikendalikan nafsu. Dia ingin, ingin sekali. Ia biarkan tangan-tangan andal itu menelanjanginya, membelai kulitnya yang memerah, menanggalkan kain dari tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan mata dan membukanya lagi. Ruangan itu terasa agak panas—musim panas baru saja datang dan ruang kerjanya yang sempit itu tidak dilengkapi dengan pendingin ruangan. Di mana ia tengah berbaring? Di meja kerjanya, tentu, di mana berserakan map-map berisi data nilai dan absensi para mahasiswa dan catatan-catatan acak yang kerap dibuatnya ketika mendapat ilham tertentu. Ya, termasuk data lengkap nilai dari lelaki yang tengah memelorotkan celananya ini. Mahasiswanya.

 

Seakan ada tangan tak kelihatan yang menampar dan menyadarkannya, matanya membulat dan ia segera menahan salah satu pergelangan tangan yang tengah merambati betisnya yang terbalut kaos kaki hingga ke lutut, mencuri perhatian mata yang sibuk menikmati hamparan kulit di bawah sana.

 

“Rangga, stop…” pintanya lirih.

 

Pria bernama Rangga itu tersenyum tipis dan menempelkan bibirnya lagi ke bibir dosennya, lalu berbisik, “ _It’s okay_ , mas Dilan…saya akan pelan-pelan…”

 

Bukan itu yang ingin Dilan dengar, tapi tubuhnya tak kuasa melawan cumbuan yang dilancarnya bibir penuh berwarna gelap itu di lehernya, memancing kesahan yang disambung dengan rintihan akibat gigitan dan hisapan, juga darah yang dengan cepat mengalir ke bagian tubuhnya yang _itu_. Jemari yang barusan mengelus kaki-kakinya yang kini tinggal terbalut kaos kaki dan sepatu kulit pun membelai bagian-bagian yang sangat sensitif di dadanya, dari ulu hati hingga putingnya yang merona. Tangisan dosen muda itu pun kian tak tertahankan dan memanjakan indera pendengaran Rangga yang tidak bosan meninggalkan jejak-jejak di sepanjang leher yang jenjang, turun terus ke pundak.

 

Dilan mencium aroma _potpourri_ yang ia simpan di pojok-pojok lemari bukunya, kini berbaur dengan aroma keringat di dalam ruang lembap dan aroma lain yang selalu diasosiasikan dengan seks, sedikit apak tapi masih subtil. Belum lagi ia masih dapat menghirup aroma Rangga—sedikit _musky_ , maskulin, tapi lembut seperti bedak, juga memabukkan baginya. Kombinasi aroma yang ia hirup terasa kian membahayakan bagi kewarasannya, yang kini meronta ingin dilepaskan, ingin mendobrak dirinya yang menolak kenyataan bahwa tubuh dosen berusia 32 tahun ini mendambakan cumbuan mahasiswanya, seorang Rangga Sastrowardoyo yang belum genap 20 tahun hidup di dunia. Air matanya mulai mengalir, karena nikmat yang digantungkan dan juga harga diri yang seakan terenggut. Bagaimana mungkin seorang dosen terhormat seperti dia memiliki hasrat serendah itu terhadap mahasiswanya sendiri?

 

“ _No_ , Rangga…ahnn…t-tunggu…” ia mengumpulkan tekadnya untuk menahan pundak bidang—oh, ya, pundak mahasiswanya sangat bidang dan kokoh, mungkin karena aktif berolahraga? Apalah tubuh Dilan yang membenci kegiatan fisik lebih dari apapun. Lari pun hanya beberapa kali dalam sebulan. “Eh…um…” Dia mendongak setelah tenggelam di dalam imajinasinya tentang tubuh tegap di hadapannya itu, tapi lagi-lagi bibir merah Rangga menyapu miliknya, memutus kata-katanya. “…humph…s-sebentar—“ Didorongnya lagi tubuh bongsor itu perlahan. Sungguh ia ingin lanjut. Tidak ingin berhenti.

 

“Apa, sayang…?” bisik Rangga lembut sambil menciumi daun kuping Dilan yang sewarna dengan dada dan lehernya yang merona. Sudah berbulan-bulan ia menggoda pria yang lebih tua itu, mendekatinya dengan sajak dan rayu, tentu ia dapat menahan diri dan menunggu sedikit lagi. Ia mampu melalui malam-malam dingin dan sepi di mana ia hanya dapat membayangkan wajah manis pria ini, membisikkan namanya ke bantal, berharap dapat menghirup harum kulitnya seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang. Ia bisa sabar. Sangat bisa.

 

“…Ini…” Dilan menelan ludah, “…i-ini nggak _proper_ …nggak b-boleh…” dia menggelengkan kepala pelan, berusaha menghindari lidah yang tengah membelai telinganya walau itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan, “I-ini…melanggar peraturan…”

 

“Peraturan yang mana?” bisik lelaki itu lembut, tangan-tangannya cekatan membujuk Dilan agar melepas kemeja yang sudah ia pakai seharian—sejak kelas pertama hingga kelas terakhir tadi, kelas Rangga. “Kamu mau, kan, mas? Kamu mau saya sentuh begini,” ia menyelipkan tangannya ke balik celana dalam Dilan, “Kamu suka kalau saya cium sampai tidak bisa bernapas…” bisiknya lagi, menikmati geliatan dan rintihan kecil yang datang dari dosennya, “Kamu sangat memesona, mas…saya pengen kamu…”

 

Bibir penuh itu kini menyasar puting Dilan yang mencuat, menjilatnya dan mengigitnya lembut, sementara tangannya menyubiti yang lain. Pria yang lebih tua hanya bisa berpegangan pada pundaknya—pundak kokoh yang licin karena keringat—dan mengerang tertahan, antara ingin menikmati stimulasi yang diberikan dan ingin menghentikan apa yang tengah terjadi. Dia tidak dapat berpikir, dia tahu ini salah dan tidak semestinya ia nikmati, tapi tubuhnya menagih lebih keras daripada logikanya. Mungkin ini memang pengaruh musim panas.

 

Dosen Sastra itu mengaku ia juga punya andil dalam situasi ini, jauh sebelum ia memulai hari ini. Ketika ia pertama kali berjumpa dengan Rangga, mahasiswa Indonesia pendiam yang lebih andal mencari musuh daripada berkawan. Dia terlalu cerdas dan terlalu sombong karenanya, selalu menyusuri garis pembatas antara logika dan pemberontakan. Selalu menjadi yang paling vokal di kelas, kadang sekedar untuk mencemooh. Kepribadian berantakan anak remaja itu menarik Dilan untuk mendekat, untuk mengamatinya dari perspektif yang berbeda. Mungkin, Rangga menyalahartikan ketertarikannya. Tiap lirikannya dibalas seringai kecil, tiap mata bertemu selalu dibalas dengan tatapan tajam yang merasuk terlalu dalam. Ia tahu Rangga menginginkannya, tapi ia mengacuhkannya. Saat itulah jadi dia yang mulai bermain di garis pembatas antara logika dan moral.

 

Dengan mudah, pria berambut ikal itu menariknya dari meja dan membalikkan badannya, lalu membungkukkannya di atas meja. Ia juga memosisikan Dilan sedemikian rupa lalu meremas buah pantatnya gemas, membuat napas dosennya tercekat.

 

“…Seksi…” suara bariton itu menumpahkan pujian sementara sebuah tangan menggerayanginya dari pinggang hingga turun ke bokong, memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan sensual yang membuatnya menggeliat tak nyaman serta tatapan yang dapat ia rasakan di kulitnya. “…mas, kamu benar-benar indah…”

 

Lalu Dilan merasakannya, mungkin jemari Rangga, menerobos masuk perlahan, dengan hati-hati. Ia menarik napas tajam dan menahannya, berharap akan memudahkan mahasiswanya untuk melakukan apapun itu yang ingin dia lakukan. Ia mendengar suara _aluminium foil_ disobek, lalu jemari itu meninggalkan tubuhnya sebelum kembali lagi, menempelkan sesuatu yang lengket dan dingin di situ sebelum didorong masuk lagi, kali ini lebih mudah. Dilan mendesah dan merebahkan badannya di atas meja lebih rendah lagi, merasakan jemari pria berambut ikal itu melesak-lesak ke dalam tubuhnya, mencari sesuatu. Aneh, rasanya—sudah terlalu lama ia tidak merasakan ini, memunculkan ekspektasi akan kenikmatan yang rasanya sudah di ujung lidah. Sedikit ragu, ia menggoyangkan pinggangnya, berharap Rangga paham. Pria yang lebih muda mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dan memasukkannya lagi—tiga, kali ini. Dia paham.

 

Pertemuan-pertemuan tanpa unsur kesengajaan yang kerap terjadi di antara mereka berkelebatan di balik kelopak mata Dilan. Di ruang kelas, musim semi. Dilan yang minta dipanggil ‘mas’ tidak pernah absen menggoda pria berambut gondrong itu. Dengan bahasa Indonesia, tentunya. Ia kadang memanggilnya ‘adek’, selalu mencuri sentuh kalau memberikan sesuatu, dan sengaja menjebak Rangga supaya membantunya membawakan barang-barang selepas kelas. Kala itu, pemuda tersebut hanya misuh-misuh, tapi Dilan tahu mata berwarna karamel itu tidak pernah lepas dari dirinya. Ruang perpustakaan kampus pun menjadi saksi pemupukan tensi di antara mereka yang dibiarkan perlahan naik. Kedua mata Rangga memandangnya kian tajam di setiap tatapan, lebih dalam. Dilan pernah terbangun suatu malam karena mengimpikan mata itu menontonnya seperti tayangan hiburan belaka; tubuhnya terbalut keringat dan apa yang ia simpan sebagai rahasia darinya.

 

“S-Sudah…” Dilan merintih, kedua kakinya lemas. Rangga tidak hanya membuka tubuhnya dengan jemari, tapi ia juga berlutut di belakang situ dan membenamkan wajahnya di bawah sana, lidahnya melesak-lesak masuk bersama jemarinya yang jenjang. “…R-Rangga…su-sudah… _please_ …”

 

Pemuda itu akhirnya bangkit kembali dan menggunakan jemarinya lebih kuat, menghentakkannya dengan kasar di dalam tubuh mungil di hadapannya itu.

 

“Apa yang sudah?” godanya sambil menempelkan bagain depan tubuhnya ke punggung dosennya yang telanjang, bibirnya menciumi tengkuk.

 

“…J-jari kamu…ahh…hngg…”

 

“Jari saya kenapa, sayang…?”

 

Dilan panik. Haruskah ia mengatakannya?

 

“…ahhh…ahnn…R-Rangga…aku h-hampir…” dia hampir tidak dapat mengatup bibirnya saking kuat nikmat yang dirasa dari jemari yang menyerang titik sensitifnya tanpa ampun, “…ahh…haaa…aku m-mau yang lain, d-dek…”

 

“Mh…kasih tau adek, mas…mas mau apa?”

 

“…m-mas mau k-kamu…”

 

Menurut berita, hari ini bisa saja tercatat sebagai hari yang terpanas sepanjang tahun karena menyentuh suhu 94˚F, atau 34˚C. Tentu banyak yang berpikir bahwa orang yang berasal dari negara tropis dapat lebih mudah menghadapi suhu seperti ini, tapi nyatanya tidak. Kalau Jakarta adalah kota metropolitan, maka New York adalah kota megapolitan, di mana segala sesuatu terkena efek hiperbola yang dimilikinya hingga panasnya pun terasa lebih membuat penat. Ia benar-benar menghindari terik matahari hari ini, ia minum lebih banyak air daripada biasanya, ia mengenakan kemeja berbahan tipis yang digulung hingga ke siku, menanggalkan dasinya, dan mengenakan celana bahan yang ringan.

 

Jika dapat menyalahkan sesuatu, ia akan menyalahkan Rangga, lagi. Sepanjang kelas, sepasang mata keemasan itu tidak sedetik pun meninggalkannya—seperti biasa, tapi intensitasnya luar biasa. Ketika tengah memunggungi kelas, Dilan tidak ayal merasa diamati, seakan tatapan itu dapat melucuti pakaiannya dan inhibisinya. Dia pun gagal untuk menahan diri dari mencuri pandang dan merelakan hatinya tertawan melihat pria yang kerap mengisi pikirannya itu duduk manis berpangku tangan memandanginya, rambut keriting gondrongnya tercepol asal di puncak kepala. Dia tidak dapat mamandangnya lama-lama, melakukan itu rasanya lebih berdosa hari ini daripada di hari-hari lain. Mungkin karena suhunya. Mungkin juga karena Rangga yang muncul di hadapannya setelah kelasnya yang terakhir, lalu bersikeras membawakan barang-barangnya sampai kantor.

 

Namun, kondisinya saat ini dapat dipastikan salah Rangga sepenuhnya, karena begitu Dilan membuka jendela kantornya supaya mendapat angin, alih-alih keluar ruangan, Rangga malah menutup pintu kantor sempit itu. Ketika Dilan hanya dapat mengonfrontasinya dengan tatapan, Rangga mendekat dan menggapai pergelangan tangannya, membuat napas Dilan tertahan dan mata mereka bertemu. Sepasang mata keemasan pekat dengan hasrat menatapnya tanpa kekangan, bibir yang penuh itu membisikkan ingin dan kerinduan. Ia sudah bosan berpura-pura, ungkapnya, ia ingin merasakan buah yang katanya terlarang itu. Ia ingin merasakan Dilan ketika sadar, bukan di dalam tidurnya, apalagi di dalam imajinasinya di mana sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia menodai Dilan.

 

“Ahkk...” pria yang lebih tua merintih merasakan intrusi perlahan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Sepasang tangan yang besar memegangi pinggangnya dan membelai tubuhnya seakan ingin mengatakan _tidak apa-apa, sakitnya tidak akan lama_.

 

Apa yang Dilan rasakan lebih dari sekedar rasa sakit—Rangga tidak hanya menguasai tubuhnya kini, tapi juga meruntuhkan dinding pertahanan yang ia pikir saklek, tidak tergetarkan. Segala aturan, rasa malu, moral yang dipertanyakan, semua telah pergi meninggalkan Dilan bersamaan dengan bersatunya tubuh mereka di ruang kerja yang sempit itu, kini lebih pengap dengan aroma keintiman yang kian kental. Rangga memeluknya erat dari belakang, bibirnya menelusuri tulang punggung pria yang lebih tua hingga ke tengkuk. Setiap tetes keringat ia sapu dengan lidahnya, kulit pucat kini berbercak merah dan ungu dari gigitan dan hisapan gemasnya, sementara pinggulnya bekerja perlahan mencari pelepasan nafsu di dalam tubuh mungil yang dipeluknya.

 

“Mas…ketat sekali…” ujarnya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, entah mengharapkan jawaban atau tidak, yang jelas pria yang lebih tua terlalu hanyut untuk dapat memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

 

Perlahan tapi pasti pria berambut ikal itu mulai menaikkan kecepatannya, mematahkan desahan dan rintihan Dilan. Ia memasukkan kejantanannya lebih dalam lagi hingga kaki-kaki Dilan terangkat dari lantai, hingga kesahannya menyerupai jeritan-jeritan kecil. Dilan hanya dapat merasakan nikmat dari sodokan-sodokan eksperimental mahasiswanya dan gesekan yang agak terlalu keras antara meja mahogani dengan kelaminnya sendiri yang sudah membasahi meja kerjanya. Dorongannya kian kuat hingga dosen itu harus berpegangan, suaranya pun kian meninggi bersamaan dengan kian kerasnya derakan meja kerja tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja, Rangga menyelipkan jemarinya—jemari yang barusan ia gunakan untuk mengendurkan Dilan—ke dalam mulut mungil dosen itu, menghentikan desahannya.

 

“…Suara yang kamu buat…ngh…lebih indah dari bayangan saya, mas…” engahnya sambil terus menggerakan pinggulnya tanpa lelah, “Tapi kita harus hati-hati…jangan…sampai terdengar…”

 

Dilan ingin protes, tapi kemudian ia menyadari suara-suara dari lorong depan kantornya. Mungkin mahasiswa, mungkin juga rekan sejawat. Siapa pun itu, tidak akan berbuah baik jika ia ketahuan menggunakan fasilitas kerja untuk kegiatan seperti ini. Dengan seorang mahasiswa, lagi.

 

“Ditahan sebentar, ya, sayang…” bisik Rangga sebelum mengecup tengkuknya lagi dan mengencangkan gerakannya.

 

Sang dosen ingin menangis, meraung, memohon lebih sembari meminta ampun, tapi apa daya, jemari yang ada di mulutnya menyumpal ekspresinya. Ia hanya dapat menikmati, merasakan, dan menghisap jemari jenjang itu. Otot-otot di selangkangannya mulai menegang dan bergetar, rasanya ia bisa keluar kapan saja hanya dari apa yang Rangga lakukan. Sangat bisa. Ia tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi sudah terlalu lama ia membayangkan melakukan ini dengan pemuda itu. Merasakan matanya yang menatapnya sebagai seorang laki-laki, sebagai pelampiasan nafsu, sebagai satu-satunya orang untuk dipeluk. Satu-satunya? Ya, satu-satunya. Momen ini, detik ini, sejak empat puluh menit yang lalu, mereka bukan sekedar dosen dan mahasiswa. Mereka lebih dari sekedar dosen dan mahasiswa.

 

“Anghhh…! Rranggh…” liurnya tumpah akibat jemari itu, tapi ia perlu memanggil namanya. Perlu menarik perhatiannya, karena dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Pemuda itu pun mengeluarkan jemarinya dan mencuri jilatan di pipi merah dosen itu.

 

“Kenapa…?”

 

“S-Saya…ah, ah…ingin…cium kamu…”

 

Semudah itulah pria berambut keriting itu mencabut kelelakiannya dari tubuh hangat di hadapannya, menuai keluhan dan protes dari kekasihnya. Segera saja ia bungkam dengan mendudukkan Dilan di mejanya dan membuka kaki-kakinya lebar, kemudian langsung ia masukkan lagi sebelum dosen cerewet itu dapat melanjutkan protesnya. Tentu, sesuai permintaan Dilan, ia tidak bergerak sebelum bibir mereka bertemu, barulah pinggulnya bekerja lagi. Dilan bergetar, sesekali tubuhnya mengejang. Satu tangan berpegangan ke pundak yang bidang itu sementara yang lain membelai rambut ikal Rangga yang masih tercepol—yang lalu ia cari di mana karetnya berada, lalu ia tarik pelan hingga lepas. Rambut tebal keriting itu pun jatuh membingkai wajah tampan mahasiswanya, membuatnya sedikit terkejut dengan lembutnya dan aroma shampoo dan keringat yang merebak. Ia pun membiarkan jemarinya tenggelam di dalam helaian ikal tebal yang lebat itu, lidah tidak bosannya saling bergelut, bibir mencumbu, dan tubuh mereka menyatu. Sesaat, ciuman mereka terputus dan Dilan melihat ke bawah, ke mana tubuh mereka bersatu dan mengerang, menarik wajah Rangga ke lehernya dan menerima gigitan gemas di situ.

 

“Ahh…R-Rangga…aku…sedikit lagi…”

 

“S-Saya pun…”

 

“…ngh…sentuh aku, s-sayang…”

 

Ketika Rangga menurutinya, langsung saja tubuh mungil itu menghentak dan menegang, meremas Rangga di saat yang bersamaan, membuatnya mengerang juga, lalu keduanya melihat putih.

 

*

 

Rangga mengumpulkan sampah yang ia buat—bungkus pelumas, bungkus kondom, serta kondom yang sudah terpakai—dan tisu bekas yang ia pakai untuk membersihkan meja Dilan di dalam sebuah kantong kertas bekas makan siang dosennya itu, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang ada. Ia kemudian melempar pandang ke salah satu sudut kantor—di lantai, di mana ia menebarkan jaketnya dan _coat_ Dilan untuk dijadikan alas rebahan dosen itu. Ia tidak setua itu, tapi tubuhnya juga tidak semuda dulu. Rangga memakluminya kalau dia langsung saja merasa pegal-pegal dan kelelahan diserang demikian rupa oleh lelaki yang berusia 12 tahun lebih muda dari dirinya. Bahkan, tadi ia lihat ketika membantu Dilan membersihkan tubuhnya, bagian punggungnya yang disenderkan ke meja kelihatan merah. Kasihan sekali.

 

Kasihan, tapi dia juga yang menyebabkan itu semua.

 

Setelah mereka selesai tadi, hal yang pertama dilakukan oleh Dilan adalah menamparnya. Dengan lemah, tentu. Dia terlalu lelah. Dia juga bilang betapa kurang ajarnya Rangga, entah sudah berapa peraturan kampus dan moral yang mereka langgar hanya dalam satu jam terakhir, entah apa yang dipikirkan Rangga, entah di mana Dilan salah mendidiknya. Setelah itu, Dilan tertidur, dan sejak tadi, Rangga sudah merapikan kantor ini. Lumayan berantakan juga, tapi ia rasa ia bisa menyicil pengampunan dari dosennya dengan membantunya bebersih sedikit. Berkas-berkas yang di atas meja juga tertata rapi dan tidak ada yang rusak satu pun. Beranjak sore, angin semilir pun berhembus dari luar dan menurunkan suhu ruangan sedikit. Terpaannya terasa nyaman di tubuh Rangga.

 

Ia melirik dosennya lagi dan menelusuri cupangan yang tak terhitung sepanjang punggungnya, dari yang berwarna merah jambu hingga yang berwarna ungu. Punggung cerah itu tampak lebih menarik dengan adanya jejak-jejak yang ditinggalkan pemuda itu, kalau boleh jujur. Siapa sangka dosen yang terkenal tegas di kampus bisa seperti ini? Oke, Rangga mungkin sudah membayangkannya berulang kali seperti ini, tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan realita. Ia sedikit berterimakasih akan musim panas dan suhunya yang menguapkan logika. Andai saja ia masih mempertimbangkan konsekuensi seperti yang sudah-sudah, mungkin hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tidak akan pernah ia mendengarkan permintaan-permintaan Dilan secara langsung, bercampur dengan desahan.

 

Sial, ia jadi ingin lagi.

 

“Saya belum maafin kamu, jadi jangan coba-coba.” Tiba-tiba Dilan bersuara.

 

“Oh…ya…masuk akal, mas. Kan, saya belum minta maaf.” Balasnya otomatis, lalu ia menggigit lidahnya sendiri. Apa yang ia katakan kepada lelaki yang baru saja ia tiduri? Tolol.

 

Dilan pun mengubah posisi tidurnya dari menyamping jadi telentang untuk menatap Rangga dan, oh, wow, dada dan putingnya masih tampak merona dan bengkak walau warnanya sudah lebih gelap sekarang. Menggemaskan.

 

“Kamu lebih menyebalkan dari yang saya kira.”

 

“Dan kamu belum lihat apa-apa.” Sahut Rangga lagi. Dia benar-benar harus mengecek pengaturan mode tanya-jawab ini.

 

Si dosen menghela napas dan menatap langit-langit, “Apa perlu saya minta atau kamu sendiri yang akan inisiatif mengatakan sesuatu ke saya?”

 

Pemuda berambut gondrong itu langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk berlutut di samping Dilan.

 

“Pak Dilan yang saya hormati, saya minta maaf sudah memaksa bapak berhubungan seks dengan saya hanya karena menurut saya bapak kelihatan lebih menggoda hari ini dibanding hari-hari lain-“

 

“Kamu bisa lebih _sincere_ dari itu.”

 

“—oke, mas. Mas Dilan. Maafin saya…saya terlalu rindu, sudah bosan berpura-pura—“

 

“Kurang manis.”

 

“—mas Dilan, maafin adek?” Rangga mendekatkan wajahnya ke Dilan dan melembutkan suaranya, “Adek nggak akan berbuat seperti itu lagi, tapi adek tetep pingin bisa seperti itu sama mas Dilan. Boleh adek jadi pacar mas Dilan?”

 

Dilan memberikan tatapan menilai, lalu ia mengedikkan bahunya.

 

“ _Apology accepted_.”

 

“Lho, boleh nggak?”

 

“Apa?”

 

“Adek jadi pacar mas Dilan.”

 

“Satu-satu, ya, dek. Kamu nyaris bikin mas gila dengan kelakuan kamu hari ini. Mas perlu napas.” Pria itu menghela napas panjang, berharap Rangga akan memberinya waktu. Tentu saja bukan Rangga namanya kalau tidak berusaha dengan cara-cara menyebalkan.

 

“Oke, tapi saya boleh kan peluk mas sekarang?”

 

“Mau sampai kapan kita tawar-menawar kayak di pasar?”

 

“Sampai adek bisa sebut mas pacar adek.”

 

Mampuslah Dilan.

 

*


End file.
